1st Royal Bavarian Division
The 1st Royal Bavarian Division was a unit of the Royal Bavarian Army that served alongside the Prussian Army as part of the Imperial German Army.From the late 1800s, the Prussian Army was effectively the German Army, as during the period of German unification (1866-1871) the states of the German Empire entered into conventions with Prussia regarding their armies. Only the Bavarian Army remained fully autonomous, while the Saxon Army maintained a lesser degree of autonomy. The armies of the other German states were integrated into the Prussian Army with limited autonomy. The division was formed on November 27, 1815 as the Infantry Division of the Munich General Command (Infanterie-Division des Generalkommandos München.).Günter Wegner, Stellenbesetzung der deutschen Heere 1815-1939. (Biblio Verlag, Osnabrück, 1993), Bd. 1, p. 660. It was called the 1st Army Division between 1822 and 1848, again between 1851 and 1859, and again from 1869 to 1872.Wegner, p. 660. It was called the 1st Infantry Division from 1848 to 1851 (as well as during wartime) and was named the Munich General Command from 1859 to 1869. From April 1, 1872 until mobilization for World War I, it was the 1st Division. Within Bavaria, it was not generally referred to as a "Royal Bavarian" division, but outside Bavaria, this designation was used for it, and other Bavarian units, to distinguish them from similarly numbered Prussian units. The division was headquartered in Munich from 1815 to 1919. The division was part of the 1st Royal Bavarian Army Corps. The division fought against Prussia in the Austro-Prussian War of 1866. In the Franco-Prussian War of 1870-71, the division fought alongside the Prussians. It saw action in battles of Wörth, Beaumont, and Sedan, the 1st and 2nd battles of Orleans, the battle of Loigny-Poupry, and the siege of Paris.Hermann Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle unserer alten Armee (Berlin, 1935) During World War I, the division served on the Western Front. It fought in the Battle of the Frontiers against French forces in the early stages, and then participated in the Race to the Sea. Thereafter, it remained on the northern part of the front facing the British Army through 1915 and early 1916. The Infantry Life Regiment was transferred from the division in 1915 to become part of a provisional German mountain division, the Alpenkorps, sent to the Italian Front. In 1916, the division went into the Battle of Verdun. After Verdun, it went to the Somme in that battle's later stages. 1917 was spent mainly occupying the trench lines. In 1918, the division participated in the Spring Offensive. The division was generally rated one of the better German divisions by Allied intelligence.Histories of Two Hundred and Fifty-One Divisions of the German Army which Participated in the War (1914-1918), compiled from records of Intelligence section of the General Staff, American Expeditionary Forces, at General Headquarters, Chaumont, France 1919, (1920) Pre-World War I peacetime organization In 1914, the peacetime organization of the 1st Royal Bavarian Division was as follows:Militär-Handbuch des Königreich Bayerns (1914), pp. 20-21 *'1st Royal Bavarian Infantry Brigade (''1. Kgl. Bayer. Infanterie-Brigade)' ** Royal Bavarian Infantry Lifeguards Regiment (''Kgl. Bayerisches Infanterie-Leib-Regiment) ** Royal Bavarian 1st Infantry Regiment "King" (Kgl. Bayerisches 1. Infanterie-Regiment König) *'2nd Royal Bavarian Infantry Brigade (''2. Kgl. Bayer. Infanterie-Brigade)' ** Royal Bavarian 2nd Infantry Regiment "Crown Prince" (''Kgl. Bayerisches 2. Infanterie-Regiment Kronprinz) ** Royal Bavarian 16th Infantry Regiment "Grand Duke Ferdinand of Tuscany" (Kgl. Bayerisches 16. Infanterie-Regiment Großherzog Ferdinand von Toskana) *'1st Royal Bavarian Cavalry Brigade (''1. Kgl. Bayer. Kavallerie-Brigade)' ** 1st Royal Bavarian Heavy Cavalry “Prince Charles of Bavaria” (''Kgl. Bayerisches 1. Schweres Reiter-Regiment Prinz Karl von Bayern) **2nd Royal Bavarian Heavy Cavalry “Archduke Francis Ferdinand of Austria” (Kgl. Bayerisches 2. Schweres Reiter-Regiment Erzherzog Franz-Ferdinand von Österreich-Este *'1st Royal Bavarian Field Artillery Brigade (1. Kgl. Bayer. Feldartillerie-Brigade)' ** Royal Bavarian 1st Field Artillery Regiment "Prince Regent Luitpold" (''Kgl. Bayerisches 1. Feldartillerie-Regiment Prinz-Regent Luitpold) ** Royal Bavarian 7th Field Artillery Regiment "Prince Regent Luitpold" (Kgl. Bayerisches 7. Feldartillerie-Regiment Prinz-Regent Luitpold) Order of battle on mobilization On mobilization, in August 1914, at the beginning of World War I, most divisional cavalry, including brigade headquarters, was withdrawn to form cavalry divisions or split up among divisions as reconnaissance units. Divisions received engineer companies and other support units from their higher headquarters. The 1st Division was renamed the 1st Bavarian Infantry Division. Its initial wartime organization (major units) was as follows:Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle *'1. Kgl. Bayer. Infanterie-Brigade' **Kgl. Bayer. Infanterie-Leib-Regiment **Kgl. Bayer. 1. Infanterie-Regiment König *'2. Kgl. Bayer. Infanterie-Brigade' **Kgl. Bayer. 2. Infanterie-Regiment Kronprinz **Kgl. Bayer. 16. Infanterie-Regiment Großherzog Ferdinand von Toskana **Kgl. Bayer. 1. Jäger-Bataillon König *Kgl. Bayer. 8. Chevaulegers-Regiment *'1. Kgl. Bayer. Feldartillerie-Brigade' **Kgl. Bayer. 1. Feldartillerie-Regiment Prinz-Regent Luitpold **Kgl. Bayer. 7. Feldartillerie-Regiment Prinz-Regent Luitpold **Kgl. Bayer. 10. Fußartillerie-Bataillon *1.Kompanie/Kgl. Bayer. 1. Pionier-Bataillon *3.Kompanie/Kgl. Bayer. 1. Pionier-Bataillon Late World War I organization Divisions underwent many changes during the war, with regiments moving from division to division, and some being destroyed and rebuilt. During the war, most divisions became triangular - one infantry brigade with three infantry regiments rather than two infantry brigades of two regiments (a "square division"). An artillery commander replaced the artillery brigade headquarters, the cavalry was further reduced, and the engineer contingent was increased. Divisional signals commanders were established to better control communications, a major problem in coordinating infantry and artillery operations during the war. The division's order of battle on March 21, 1918 was as follows: *'1. Kgl. Bayer. Infanterie-Brigade' **Kgl. Bayer. 1. Infanterie-Regiment König **Kgl. Bayer. 2. Infanterie-Regiment Kronprinz **Kgl. Bayer. 24. Infanterie-Regiment **Kgl. Bayer. 4. MG-Scharfschützen-Abteilung *2.Eskadron/Kgl. Bayer. 8. Chevaulegers-Regiment *'Kgl. Bayer. Artillerie-Kommandeur 1' **Kgl. Bayer. 1. Feldartillerie-Regiment Prinz-Regent Luitpold **Kgl. Bayer. 9. Fußartillerie-Bataillon *'Stab Kgl. Bayer. 1. Pionier-Bataillon' **Kgl. Bayer. 1. Pionier-Kompanie **Kgl. Bayer. 3. Pionier-Kompanie **Kgl. Bayer. 3. Minenwerfer-Kompanie *Kgl. Bayer. 1. Divisions-Nachrichten-Kommandeur Notable commanders * Luitpold, Prince Regent of Bavaria (1856–1861) * Ludwig Freiherr von und zu der Tann-Rathsamhausen (1861–1869) - A senior Bavarian field commander in the Franco-Prussian War * Prince Leopold of Bavaria (1881–1887) - Later a Generalfeldmarschall * Rupprecht, Crown Prince of Bavaria (1904–1906) - Later a Generalfeldmarschall * Otto Freiherr Kress von Kressenstein (1906–1910) - Bavarian Minister of War, 1912–1916 References * 1.Bayerische-Infanterie-Division at 1914-18.info * Hermann Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle unserer alten Armee (Berlin, 1935) * Hermann Cron, Geschichte des deutschen Heeres im Weltkriege 1914-1918 (Berlin, 1937) * Histories of Two Hundred and Fifty-One Divisions of the German Army which Participated in the War (1914-1918), compiled from records of Intelligence section of the General Staff, American Expeditionary Forces, at General Headquarters, Chaumont, France 1919, (1920) Notes Category:German divisions of World War I Category:Military units and formations of Bavaria Category:Military units and formations established in 1815 Category:1815 establishments in Bavaria Category:1919 disestablishments in Germany Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919